


Колобок по-кламповски

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Написано для одной замечательной Моконы.Ятай— небольшая портативная или полустационарная торговая точка (ларек) в Японии.Энгава— японская открытая галерея, огибающая с двух или трех сторон японский дом; термин также используется для обозначения веранды.





	Колобок по-кламповски

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для одной замечательной Моконы.  
> [Ятай](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B9) — небольшая портативная или полустационарная торговая точка (ларек) в Японии.  
>  **Энгава** — японская открытая галерея, огибающая с двух или трех сторон японский дом; термин также используется для обозначения веранды.

Жили-были Юко с Ватануки.

Просит как-то Юко:

— А достань-ка мне, Ватануки, Мокону.

— Да где ж я её вам достану, Юко-сан?

— Эх, Ватануки. Ты в подвал-то загляни, на стеллажах прибери — вот Мокона и найдётся.

Ватануки вздохнул, да делать нечего. Взял он ведро с тряпкой, спустился в хранилище тёмное, протёр пыль везде, нашёл Мокону и поставил на окно отогреться.

Надоело Моконе лежать — он и покатился с окна на энгаву, с энгавы на дорожку — да во двор, прыг через камушки в сад, а там — за ворота, и дальше. 

Бежит Мокона по земле — лапками шевелит, ушами подёргивает, под нос песенку насвистывает. Бежит-бежит, а навстречу — девочка-зайка, солнечная, как подсолнечник.

— Мокона, Мокона, а пойдём со мной!

— Погоди! — говорит Мокона. — Ты сперва песенку мою послушай!

Присела девочка у дорожки, а Мокона давай петь:

— Я Мокона Модоки,  
Сто лет лежал в кладовке,  
В тени всё валялся,  
Пылью покрывался.  
Меня достали с полки,  
Обмели метёлкой,  
Ото сна избавили,  
На окно поставили.  
Я с окна, да на энгаву,  
С энгавы, да во двор,  
Мимо Ватануки,  
Да на простор.  
Бегу по дорожке,  
Разминаю ножки!

Загрустила девочка, закручинилась:

— Как же ты, Мокона, столько лет да взаперти!

Пожалела девочка Мокону, не стала с собой звать, мешать бедняжке гулять.

Бежит Мокона дальше — бежит, подскакивает, ушами да лапками взмахивает. А навстречу Моконе девица — злая, точно волчица.

— Ну-ка, Мокона, пойдём со мной! — велит.

А Мокона на то говорит:

— Ты погоди меня звать, сперва песенку послушай!

Девица зонтик вперёд себя выставила и смотрит на Мокону пристально. А Мокона знай поёт:

— Я Мокона Модоки,  
Сто лет лежал в кладовке,  
В тени всё валялся,  
Пылью покрывался.  
Меня достали с полки,  
Обмели метёлкой,  
Ото сна избавили,  
На окно поставили.  
Я с окна, да на энгаву,  
С энгавы, да во двор,  
Мимо Ватануки,  
Да на простор.  
Бегу по дорожке,  
Разминаю ножки!

Девица зонтиком по дорожке стучит, кулачком куда-то грозит:

— Ах, этот Ватануки-разиня, и что только делает в магазине!

Раскрыла зонтик и была такова. А Мокона дальше бежит, вокруг себя кружит, хвостиком помахивает. Навстречу — парень высокий, на вид одинокий. Стоит, молчит, на Мокону глядит. Вот Мокона и заводит песенку:

— Я Мокона Модоки,  
Сто лет лежал в кладовке,  
В тени всё валялся,  
Пылью покрывался.  
Меня достали с полки,  
Обмели метёлкой,  
Ото сна избавили,  
На окно поставили.  
Я с окна, да на энгаву,  
С энгавы, да во двор,  
Мимо Ватануки,  
Да на простор.  
Бегу по дорожке,  
Разминаю ножки!

— Мне дедушка с незнакомыми ёкаями знаться не велел, — парень отвечает, Мокону не привечает.

Мокона долго не кручинится, дальше как ринется. Бежит, подпрыгивает, лапками подрыгивает. Глядь — идёт лис навстречу, и ятай недалече.

— Здравствуй, Мокона, — лис говорит. — У тебя от голода живот не болит? Хочешь, одэном угощу да саке поищу?

Больше Мокону в тот вечер никто не встретил…


End file.
